Chasse aux sorcières
by JellyMelusine
Summary: Par la faute de Juvia qui, encore une fois, s'est laissée avoir par un charlatan, Erza et Lucy se retrouvent propulsés dans un Magnoria du XVIIème ou XVIIIeme siècle. Pour échapper à une chasse aux sorcières, les voilà cachés dans un buisson et la constellationniste devant faire face à ses récents sentiments pour son amie.


**Chasse aux sorcières**

**Auteur : **Jelly

**Fandom : **Fairy Tail

**Pairing : **Erza/Lucy

**Genre : **Romance/ PWP

**Disclaimer : **Rien à moi, tout à Hiro Mashima

**Résumé : **Par la faute de Juvia qui, encore une fois, s'est laissée avoir par un charlatan, Erza et Lucy se retrouvent propulsés dans un Magnoria du XVII ou XVIIIeme siècle. Pour échapper à une chasse aux sorcières, les voilà cachés dans un buisson et la constellationniste devant faire face à ses récents sentiments pour son amie.

**Note : **Un petit texte suite à ma participation au jeu « La nuit des lémons » sur la ficothèque ardente.

**Thème :** Chasse à la sorcière

**Mot à placer :** Danser, ténèbres, amulette

**Contrainte :** Yuri

**oOo**

Elles couraient à en perdre haleine dans les rues pavées de ce qui devait être une ancienne Magnoria. Le paysage défilait sous leurs yeux. Les routes étaient des chemins de terre, les maisons de briques avaient laissé place à des cabanes en bois aux toits bancales et aux portes trouées, qui laissaient passer les bourrasques de vent glacial d'un mois d'octobre avancé.

Des lanternes allumées, suspendues à de hauts poteaux en bois, se balançaient, grinçant sinistrement dans les ténèbres de la ville. Mais ce calme était éphémère. Elles dérapèrent à l'angle d'une pâte d'oie, les pieds de Lucy se dérobant sous elle, tandis qu'Erza tirait sur son bras pour la remettre debout et poursuivre leur folle course.

Leur respiration était haletante, leur cœur battait la chamade, le sang tambourinant à leurs oreilles. Il y avait de la peur, mais aussi de l'euphorie. Leurs ventres étaient noués, leurs poitrines frémissaient et cela n'était pas seulement dû à la crainte que leur inspiraient les villageois qui les poursuivaient.

Des cris se faisaient entendre, bruyants et enragés. Le sol tremblait presque sous leur pas.

Tout cela c'était la faute de Juvia. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle essaye des objets qu'elle ne connaissait pas pour attirer le regard de Grey sur elle ? Avait-elle vraiment besoin de ça ? Ne pouvait-elle donc pas se déclarer comme n'importe quelle personne normale ? Non, il avait fallu qu'elle croit encore un charlatan qui lui avait vendu une amulette de pacotille clinquante et qui, de nouveau, s'avérait inutilisable. À la place de frapper Grey, le sort les avaient touchées elle et Erza qui, pour la protéger, lui avait sauté dessus.

Elles s'étaient réveillées quelques heures plus tard, hagardes, un mal de tête faisant douloureusement pulser leurs tempes et dans une Magnoria du XVIIème ou XVIIIème siècle. Surprises, elles n'avaient pas vraiment réalisé ce qui se passait. Emboitées l'une sur l'autre, elles n'avaient pas prêté attention à leur environnement. Puis des hurlements leur étaient parvenus, stridents et terrifiants. Avant que Lucy ne comprenne dans quel guêpier elles s'étaient fourrées, Erza l'avait propulsée sur ses pieds, sa main dans l'une des siennes, pour la tirer derrière elle dans une course frénétique.

De toute évidence, elles avaient atterrit en plein milieu d'une fête locale où se trouvait la plupart des habitants de la ville. Et comble de l'ironie… Magnoria, qui, normalement, était une ville réputé pour son nombre conséquent de mage, avait tout l'air de trouver ça choquant de voir apparaitre deux femmes venues de nulle part. Sinon, pourquoi seraient-ils tous en train de les poursuivre, torche, pioche et fourche à la main, vociférant des « _Au bûcher les sorcières !_ » ?

Elles dérapèrent dans un fossé. Les bras d'Erza se refermèrent autour de Lucy tandis qu'elles roulaient au sol. Essoufflée, la blonde voulu se redresser, mais Erza la plaqua au sol et la traîna vers la forêt qui se trouvait à proximité.

- Erza ?

- Chut !

- Mais…

- Si on reste cachées, ils devraient passer sans nous voir.

Lucy soupira doucement et se terra un peu plus à l'abri de l'énorme buisson dans lequel elles se trouvaient, tournant légèrement la tête vers Erza. Ses longues boucles écarlates étaient pleines de boue et de feuilles, conférant à son visage un air sauvageon qui fit vibrer son ventre d'un sentiment qu'elle commençait à bien connaitre. Le désir.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un étrange brasier s'allumait à l'intérieur d'elle quand ses yeux se perdaient sur la silhouette d'Erza. Petit à petit elle s'était aperçue qu'elle prenait plus de temps pour la détailler, que quand la magicienne rentrait à la guilde, elle se préoccupait davantage de sa présence. Elle avait été déroutée au début.

Comme beaucoup d'adolescentes, elle avait imaginé que son premier béguin serait pour un garçon de son âge, un peu immature et timide avec qui elle découvrirait les premiers émois. À la place, elle avait commencé à faire des rêves sur son amie, l'imaginant à chaque fois toujours de plus en plus dévêtue. Puis doucement, elle s'était rendue compte que même éveillée, elle avait l'envie irrépressible de passer ses mains dans les longs cheveux rouges, de parcourir de la pulpe de son pouce les lèvres rondes et de ses doigts les courbes fines.

Lucy s'était sentie déboussolée face à ces nouveaux sentiments qu'elle avait jugé déplaçés, avant qu'elle ne finisse par rendre les armes. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'avait pu les renier. Alors, dans son coin, elle l'observait, parce que de toute façon, elle n'avait aucune chance. Le fait qu'Erza nourrissait un véritable amour envers Gerald était un secret de polichinelle, alors il n'y avait pas vraiment d'espoir pour elle.

Dans un sens, penser à ça, bien qu'elle se le soit déjà répété un nombre incalculable de fois, lui serrait le cœur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lucy ?

La voix d'Erza était chaude, légèrement enraillée par le froid qui les entouraient et par la course qu'elles avaient faite. La constellationniste cligna des yeux et plongea son regard dans celui la chevalière. Elle pinça les lèvres et sans qu'elle n'y prête attention, elle retraça une arcade sourcilière d'un de ses index. Elle secoua la tête et retira son doigt sous le haussement de sourcil d'Erza.

- Rien, chuchota Lucy.

Erza fronça les sourcils et s'empara d'une des mains de la blonde.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te chagrine, je le vois. Tu peux m'en parler si tu en as envie.

Lucy ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni quoi dire, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une bonne idée de se laisser aller de la sorte, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, son corps avait agit instinctivement. Légèrement rehaussées, ses lèvres allèrent à la rencontre de celles d'Erza qui étouffa un son de surprise.

Une de ses mains se perdit dans les mèches écarlates et avant que la chevalière ne la repousse, Lucy s'écarta, les joues brûlantes d'embarras, mais aussi de plaisir. Les sensations avaient dépassé son imagination. Son ventre faisait des saltos, son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine, ses lèvres la brûlaient presque de recommencer, mais quand elle s'approcha de nouveau, Erza détourna la tête. Une enclume sembla tomber sur Lucy qui réprima un gémissement de douleur face au rejet évident de son amie.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, marmonna Lucy.

- C'est… Surprenant, lâcha Erza. Je ne m'y attendais pas.

- En fait, mon corps a agit tout seul. Je ne pensais pas faire quelque chose comme ça, avoua Lucy.

Un certain malaise s'était installé entre elles et Lucy s'en senti mortifiée. Erza tentait d'analyser la situation. Ses sourcils se fronçaient, ses lèvres se pinçaient et la constellationniste lâcha la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit :

- Je te dégoûte ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non, c'est juste…

- Que tu aimes les hommes et Gerald principalement.

Les joues d'Erza se colorèrent de rouge.

- Je…

- Tu sais, tout le monde est au courant à la guilde. Mais personne ne dit rien parce qu'ils ont du respect pour toi, ils t'aiment tous et ils ne veulent pas te blesser en parlant de lui.

Erza baissa la tête, serrant les dents face à la douleur qui enserrait sa poitrine.

- Personne n'a envie de voir la douleur s'inscrire sur ton visage comme en ce moment, alors tout le monde se tait.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, marmonna Erza.

- Je n'ai pas envie de te faire souffrir, Erza. J'énonçais seulement une évidence.

Lucy s'abstint de dire qu'elle souffrait, elle aussi, en avouant à voix haute ce que tout le monde chuchotait à Magnoria. Il fallait qu'elle prenne conscience que les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers la chevalière étaient voués à l'échec, pourtant, elle avait l'égoïste pensée qu'elle pourrait quand même essayer. Qu'il n'y avait, de toute façon, rien de bon à ce qu'Erza continue d'aimer inconditionnellement quelqu'un qui ne pourrait jamais lui rendre tout l'amour qu'elle avait à donner.

- Ça fait maintenant presque deux ans.

- Je sais.

Elles se regardèrent. Lucy esquissa un petit sourire et écarquilla les yeux de surprise quand Erza posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle apprécia le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ses cheveux chatouillant le creux de son cou, son souffle la faisant frissonner. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de l'inconscience ou de la provocation, mais il était certain qu'elle avait du mal à résister à la tentation de se blottir un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son amie.

- Erza ?

- Rien qu'un moment, s'il te plait.

Lucy déglutit et passa un bras autour de la taille fine de la chevalière, qui avait abandonné son armure en arrivant dans cette nouvelle dimension.

- Je l'ai aimé, chuchota Erza. Il a été le premier.

Lucy ferma douloureusement les yeux. Inconsciemment, sa prise se resserra autour des hanches d'Erza, qui se nicha un peu plus contre elle.

- Mais aujourd'hui, je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je ressens. Je pense… Je pense que doucement, j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil.

- Erza…

- Il est dans un coma magique depuis l'ultime sort qu'il a jeté à la tour du paradis, et je sais qu'il ne se réveillera jamais. Polyussica… me l'a affirmé. Et quand bien même il se réveillerait, il ne serait plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il y a quelques mois, elle m'a demandé si je désirais arrêter la respiration artificielle et le laisser partir définitivement.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Je n'ai pas pu. Je me suis montrée faible et…

- Non, arrête. C'est normal. Gerald est une partie importante de toi, vouloir la renier facilement aurait été illusoire.

- Il a fait tellement de mal autour de lui…

- Il n'était plus lui-même, tu nous l'as dit. Il était possédé par Zeref.

- Je sais.

Un étrange silence se fit entendre. À la place du malaise qui l'avait saisie après son baiser, Lucy trouva celui-ci apaisant après de telles révélations. Bizarrement, elle se sentait en confiance et elle eut subitement envie de se confier à son tour, de se décharger du poids de ce qu'elle ressentait. Peut-être que c'était déplacé, mais elle avait l'impression que c'était vital, même si elle n'avait aucun espoir de recevoir une réaction favorable.

- J'ai des sentiments pour toi…

Erza releva la tête et la tourna vers Lucy, ses yeux rencontrant les noisettes de la blonde.

- C'est venu doucement. Petit à petit, à force de passer du temps avec toi, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'éprouvais des choses nouvelles. Au début, j'ai été surprise. J'ai essayé de me dire que je me faisais des idées, mais il a fallu que je me fasse une raison.

La chevalière secoua doucement la tête, puis posa son front sur l'épaule à sa portée.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Je n'attends pas que tu répondes favorablement à mes sentiments. J'avais seulement besoin de te les dire. Je sais que je ne vaudrais jamais Gerald, que je ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, que…

- Chut, fit Erza, un doigt se posant sur les lèvres de Lucy. Ne dis pas ça. Vous êtes tous les deux différents. Uniques dans votre genre.

- Je sais.

Erza leva une main et la passa dans les boucles blondes. Lucy ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréciation, ce qui fit sourire son amie.

- Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.

- Qu'est-ce que je devrais regretter, Lucy ?

Elle se serra un peu plus contre la constellationniste, leurs poitrines se frôlèrent, arrachant un soupir de satisfaction à la blonde.

- Erza…

- Je ne sais quoi te répondre, Lucy, je ne sais pas quoi penser de ça, mais je ne suis pas dégoûtée et, étrangement, j'ai bien envie que tu recommences ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure.

- Comment ?

Erza passa un doigt froid sur les lèvres de Lucy qui les entrouvrit. Les mains s'égarèrent dans les cheveux, les corps se rapprochèrent et sans qu'elles ne réfléchissent, les lèvres se rejoignirent. Le baiser était doux et tendre. Les bouches se cajolaient et les caresses se faisaient félines. Lucy fit basculer Erza au sol, la surplombant de son corps. Elle mordilla un coin de sa lèvre inférieure, réclamant plus. Les langues se rencontrèrent. Elles se mirent à danser ensemble. Sensuellement, elles se touchaient, se lovaient l'une contre l'autre, faisant naître au creux de leurs ventres un brasier qui leur fit tourner la tête.

Erza se laissait docilement faire, découvrant le plaisir au gré des mains de Lucy qui se perdaient sur son corps. Sa bouche quitta la sienne pour longer sa mâchoire, frôler une de ses oreilles, ce qui la fit frémir et soupirer, avant de chuter le long de sa gorge. Elle bascula la tête en arrière, se tendant contre Lucy. Elle sentait ses vêtements frotter contre sa peau. Son entre-cuisse se fit étrangement sensible, le tissu de son sous-vêtement frôlant la peau de son intimité, l'électrisant tandis que les lèvres de Lucy se perdaient dans son cou.

Elle sentit des dents mordiller sa chair, laissant des marques qui, le lendemain, lui rappelleraient ses méfaits. Lucy s'enhardissait par la docilité de la chevalière, ses pulsions dominant sa raison sans qu'elle puisse y remédier. Elle s'immisça entre les jambes qui s'ouvrirent, son corps épousant celui d'Erza qui se cambra quelque peu contre elle tandis qu'elle écartait le chemiser pour happer un téton durci par le plaisir.

Un gémissement chatouilla ses oreilles et elle en voulut plus. Ce son fit frémir tout son corps. C'était comme si l'un de ses rêves se réalisait, et elle avait peur qu'il se termine encore une fois trop rapidement. De son autre main elle releva la jupe, glissant ses doigts dans l'intérieur des cuisses, les palpant, appréciant le grain de peau, fin et velouté. Alors qu'elle maltraitait chacun des seins d'Erza, elle passa un premier doigt timide le long du sexe de la chevalière, récoltant un soupir.

- Lucy…

Cette dernière poussa un gémissement sous son prénom murmuré si lascivement. Les sentiments qu'elle ressentait étaient forts, presque douloureux. Elle avait un besoin urgent de la mener jusqu'au bord du plaisir, de lui faire découvrir que ça pouvait être tout simplement bien, même en étant deux femmes. Rapidement, peut-être trop, elle fit glisser deux doigts dans l'intimité d'Erza. La chevalière pourrait nier tout en bloc plus tard, pour l'instant il était évident qu'elle aimait ce que lui faisait Lucy, et qu'elle en réclamait bien plus.

Son intimité se resserrait autour de ses doigts. Erza se cambrait contre elle, son souffle était hératique. Ses gémissements étaient étouffés par l'épais buisson dans lequel elles se trouvaient toujours, et Lucy se fit la réflexion que si des villageois les trouvaient ici, pratiquant une activité si pècheresse, il était certain qu'elles ne rentreraient jamais dans leur guilde. Elles goûteraient la brûlure cuisante d'un bûcher. Pourtant, cette constatation ne l'arrêta pas. Ce n'est que quand le corps d'Erza se contracta violemment, un cri mourant dans un baiser impérieux que la pression diminua légèrement et que Lucy put reprendre ses esprits.

Elles se regardèrent un instant, un sourire étirant leurs lèvres, mais quand la blonde entreprit d'initier un nouveau baiser, une étrange lumière les enveloppa. Elles se sentirent transportées, un nœud compressant leurs entrailles. La tête leur tourna légèrement, mais toujours moins que la première fois, et elles tombèrent durement sur une surface froide avant de rouler pour rencontrer un sol en pierre. Il faisait sombre et le silence régnait autour d'elle.

- Nous sommes revenues chez nous, s'exclama Lucy.

Erza, qui se tenait sur ses coudes, le chemisier ouvert sur sa généreuse poitrine, la jupe cachant avec une pudeur relative ses parties intimes, esquissa un sourire.

- Le sort que renfermait l'amulette ne devait avoir qu'une courte durée d'activation.

- Demain je me vengerai ! Juvia va entendre parler de moi !

- Et si nous reprenions plutôt là où on s'était arrêtées ?

La chevalière haussa un sourcil et esquissa un sourire taquin et suggestif.

- Tu viens chez moi ?

- Ça me parait être une bonne idée.

Il ne fallait pas se faire des illusions, rien n'était concret, mais Lucy pouvait avoir la satisfaction de se dire qu'Erza n'était peut-être pas totalement réfractaire à poursuivre cette relation, même après avoir assouvi cette subite pulsion.

**FIN**


End file.
